The Proposal
by cwgirlup
Summary: Ghost Adventures slash. Nick/Zak.


Title: The Proposal

Pairing: Nick/Zak

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. Whatever.

Author's notes: Another installment in my 'Family' series.

The Proposal

Zak sighed in exhaustion as he ushered his children in the door. After an afternoon of clothes shopping with two rambunctious kids, all he wanted to do was collapse on the couch. How they were still so energetic was beyond him. He was also irritated with Nick, who had abandoned him at the food court with a tired and hungry toddler and his equally cranky older sister, claiming that he needed to "grab something real quick". He had returned almost an hour later, empty-handed. When Zak questioned him, he merely said that what he went back for was sold out and refused to tell him what the mystery item was. To cap the day off, they had been recognized on their way out, and the crowd had pressed in a bit too close, triggering an anxiety attack. Fortunately, store security had quickly acted and escorted them to their car, but the experience had drained Zak.

He sank down on the couch and kicked off his shoes. Nick gave him a sympathetic look and said, "Why don't you relax for a while? I'll bathe the kids and then we can just order Chinese for dinner. How does that sound?"

Zak smiled gratefully. He figured Nick was trying to make up for his disappearing act. "Sounds great, babe. Thanks." He accepted a soft kiss before the younger man herded their children upstairs, carrying the bags of clothes with him. He closed his eyes and let his head flop against the cushions, letting the tension seep out of his body. He listened to the sounds of splashing as Nick bathed Robert and Annabelle took a shower. She had recently decided that baths were for babies, so Nick and Zak had allowed her to shower as long as one of them was upstairs in case of a problem.

His musings were broken by the sight of a wet, naked two year old trying to open the baby gate at the top of the stairs. He jumped off the couch, but before he could reach the stairs, Nick appeared behind the little boy and swooped him up in a towel.

"We have to put our new pajamas on _before_ we see Papa, you little monkey," he said as he carried Robert into his room. Zak wandered into the kitchen to find the take out menu and placed the dinner order to be delivered in 30 minutes. As he ended the call, he heard Annabelle calling him.

"Papa! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, sweetie! Do you need something?"

"No – just go in the den and close your eyes. We have a surprise for you!"

Zak grinned as he returned to the couch. He sat down and closed his eyes when he heard footsteps approach the room. He listened to shuffling noises as they arranged whatever the surprise was in front of the couch.

"Ok, open your eyes!"

He opened his eyes to see Robert and Annabelle standing with their backs to him. Nick stood beside them and began to count out loud. "One, two, three – turn around!"

The kids turned to face Zak, showing off matching cream colored pajamas with black letters across the front. Robert's said "WILL YOU". Annabelle's said "MARRY DADDY". Zak's eyes flicked back and forth several times, reading the message repeatedly before looking at Nick.

"What is this? Is this for real?"

Nick reached into his pocket and removed a small box. He cracked it open to reveal two identical silver bands. He took Zak's hand and pulled him to his feet, looking him in the eye.

"The day I met you, I knew that you were someone who would change my life. Every day, I wake up and wonder what I did to be so blessed. I look at you and our beautiful children and feel like the luckiest man alive. I love you with all my heart and can't imagine a future without you in it. Will you marry me?"

Zak looked at him for a moment as his mind raced to process what he had heard before he broke into a huge smile. He took Nick's face in his hands and kissed him long and deep. He pulled back and looked in his eyes as he answered.

"Of course I'll marry you. I love you."

The next few moments were a blur of activity as they placed the rings on each other's fingers while their children cheered and hugged their legs. Zak leaned his forehead against Nick's and said, "Let's get the to bed so you and I can celebrate."

Nick shivered a bit at the promise in Zak's voice as they carried the kids upstairs. They settled Annabelle and Robert in their rooms and went into the master bedroom, kissing as they undressed. As he closed the door with his foot, Zak said, "I have the perfect date. Let's get married on Halloween."

THE END


End file.
